Naomi
Naomi also known as the Wandering Reaper is a major antagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth and a member of Ascendants, a group working for Aphrodite's army to eliminate the Alastor bloodline from existence by killing Ichiro and Yukina. A former exorcist who was excommunicated from the church after Ichiro and Amelia revealed her bloodline in a attempt to force her to join the Khaos Brigade. She possesses the spirits of multiple devils she hosts in her body, a special technique similar but different to the Youkai Nest ritual used by Souji Okita. She is also technically a cheat in God's system, due to being born a prophet despite her ancestry to a devil. Appearance Naomi is a slender and skinny girl appearing to be the same height as Koneko Toujou with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes. Her eyes were initially brown but after hosting so many devils in her body they shifted to a blood red color. She is typically seen wearing a gold sleeveless dress with black accents, black boots, and a black and gold robe with a hoodie. Naomi has special tattoos on her arms, neck, and back from her devil nest ritual. Personality Naomi is described as a quiet girl who seems to show very little emotions. Due to being betrayed so many times she has become a sort of hollow shell that lashes out at the world. She is shown to have a immense hatred of both devils and the church she once worked for. While she is shown to be extremely loyal to Simon Beelzebub and Ciara La'Barre, she plans to kill Ichiro and seal him using her devil ritual. She hates Ichiro due to him getting her cast out of the church. She rarely talks or even acknowledges others, instead using hand signals and facial expressions to communicate with her team. History Naomi was once a holy maiden and exorcist of a church organization in America due to her special and uncanny power of healing and exorcism. She later met Ichiro, who was pretending to be her friends in order for her to leave the church, under orders by Amelia to get her to join the Khaos Brigade. Amelia however grew impatient of Ichiro's slow friendship tactic and told Ichiro to reveal to the church that Naomi was the descendant of the Original Gremory, history that was lost because it was 44 generations ago. As such she was cast out of the Church in order to avoid controversy, abandoned by her adoptive parents, and later allied with Ichiro and Amelia. She later found out from some exorcists that it was Ichiro who leaked this information to the church and in outrage she ate a large chunk of his power which weakened him heavily before the start of the series before fleeing. She then wandered the Earth slaying any devil that crossed her path and even absorbing some into her body as a sort of Nest until she met Simon Beelzebub who said he can promised her true revenge, revenge from not only Ichiro but the Old Satan Faction which Ichiro and Amelia worked for at the time. Powers and Abilities Power Eating: Naomi possesses the unnatural power to consume the power of others, heavily reducing their endurance, speed, strength, and demonic or angelic energy. She seemed to be limited as Gods and Satans alike are immune to this power. This abnormal power was what made her such a threat and one of the most feared exorcists before her defection, with even other exorcists afraid to spar with her at the fear of her consuming their powers. Exorcism: Naomi due to being a prophet possesses the power to completely exorcise devils and creatures of darkness from a given area through special enchantments. Hybrids however are shown to be immune to this meaning she's limited to pure-blooded beings. While hybrids can't be extracted from a area, her exorcism chants are shown to weaken their demonic magic and energy. Immense Healing: Due to being a prophet Naomi is shown to have immense healing that could rival someone like Asia Argento who possesses the twilight healing sacred gear. Immense Speed: Naomi is shown to be fast, as she was capable of dodging Akeno's lightning. Devil Sealing Ritual: Naomi, after having become a apocrypha, can do a ritual which sealed devils and demons inside of her. Her ritual is so strong that even high-class devils and ultimate-class devils can fall victim to it and it's unknown how the ritual would fare against a Super Devil. The ritual despite being so strong has some weaknesses: (1.) must be a full moon, where Naomi can channel as much power as she needs to (2.) she must have the devil in a dying state (3.) she drinks their blood and recites the ritual chant and the tattoos around her body will glow brightly (4.) their body dissolves and turns into energy that then goes inside of Naomi Equipment Eight Devil Heads: a special name given to the eight creatures she sealed inside of her body. While she can't call them out directly she can channel their power through her body thus giving her a bit access to their demonic magic and power. If she is fatally wounded, using her apocrypha abilities, she can sacrifice one of the devils in order to save herself. * Balam: A Balam devil that she killed and sealed inside of her body, a pure blooded Balam that had abandoned the Underworld due to mistreatment, when she calls upon this devil, her strength is increased tenfold, She typically uses this ability in order to increase her durability, her body turning as hard as rock, and being capable of enduring even ultimate-class devil attacks in this form. Trivia * The name Naomi was a reference to the mother of Ruth in the Old Testament. * 44 Generations is a reference to Yusuke Urameshi, who was also the descendant of a powerful demon 44 generations ago in the Yu Yu Hakusho franchise. * Naomi devil's nest was a reference to the Phoenix Sword and Huntress in the Vampire Diaries franchise. The Phoenix sword being a powerful weapon with the ability to trap the soul of vampires inside of it. The number Eight also strengthens this reference, due to Rayna Cruz also being a Huntress in the Vampire Diaries series with eight extra lives. * The Eight Devil Heads could also be a refrence to the Hydra from mythology. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils